Eאcєѕѕ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"También tenías que considerar a Kelly si es que lograbas llegar al hospital a tiempo, pero... ese era sólo un mínimo detalle a tener en cuenta, ¿no, Taylor?"::..


**Disclaimer: TDP: RR no me pertenece, Excess (de Tricky) evidentemente tampoco y, como siempre, todo sin fines de lucro(8).**

 ** _Hey!_ Sep, sé que esta chica no es de la más queridas de la temporada, pero tuve la idea un domingo (el día no oficial de no escribir (?) y, aunque en principio iba a ser otra cosa con Heather... Todo sea por la variedad en el fandom~, _y el lado oscuro de todo lo que se pueda_ BD.**

 **»** **Advertencia &Aclaración:** **Menciones de crimen ( _duh_ ), AU (sin spoilers de RR), cualquier otra insinuación T+ y... ¿OoC en equilibrio con IC?**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **Excess.**

* * *

 _«_ _I believe in people lying._ _  
I believe in people dying.  
I believe in people trying.  
I believe in people crying..._ _»_

* * *

 **T** e levantas mecánicamente del colchón _porque no es tan cómodo como en el que acostumbras dormir o pasar un buen rato_ y, después de distinguir varias de tus perfectas uñas _rotas_ (y evitar hacer escándalo por tu manicura arruinada), lo siguiente a verificar es el desastre en el que se convirtió tu cabello, antes lacio y, aunque mantiene su característica suavidad, ahora está hecho un principal lío de bucles y marañas, entre algunas cosas pegajosas que no quieres molestarte en averiguar a qué se deben.

— _Ew._

Pensaste en llamar a tu padre, a tu madre o tu mismísimo estilista para que empezaran a arreglarte _y a devolverle la hermosura a tu ser_ (ignorando lo inútil que sería… considerando que el sujeto se encontraba visitando Paris, Berlín _o lo que fuera_ , y tú estabas residiendo en Los Ángeles por esa semana), pero primero quisiste comprobar cuánto era el daño total para quejarte adecuadamente, y la única forma de hacerlo era frente al espejo que podías llegar a distinguir sólo si entrecerrabas un poco los ojos, irritados y con desaliñados manchones oscuros que quedaban como única señal del delineador que habías usado la noche anterior; de haber sido patrones ligeramente más prolijos, podrías haber sido comparada con algún mapache _común y corriente._

De todas maneras y con la mayor cantidad de dificultades absurdamente posibles, llegaste frente al tocador ubicado en el otro extremo de la recámara _—sin llegar a gatear sobre la abultada y dispareja alfombra—_ y no sólo por las traicioneras que eran tus botas de cuero en ese momento, en contraposición a la útil e igualmente confiable pared guía; _en serio, ¿quién recordaría los efectos de algún exceso a la mañana siguiente de tenerlo?_ No tú, claro está. Sin embargo, ignoras todo eso para centrarte en el hilillo se sangre seca que quedó debajo de tus fosas nasales, bajando hasta una de las comisuras de los resecos labios, faltos de cualquier bálsamo con sabor a fresa… y que también invadía parte de tu vestido Versace, salpicando su emblemática cabeza de Medusa. _Cielos,_ _¿cuántas veces escuchaste que la sangre era difícil de limpiar?_

Querías gritar, sacarle provecho —más que nunca— a tu gran capacidad pulmonar y alertar a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles sobre esa fatalidad que, _con más que suerte_ , se podría enmendar ofreciendo pagar el doble de la suma que dijeran _inicialmente_ en la tintorería, y al cirujano plástico de tu madre, _obvio._

 _«En esta vida, todo se soluciona con dinero, cariño.»_

Para bien o para mal, sin duda, eran sabias palabras de Kelly… especialmente, porque ella debería firmar tras prestar _voluntariamente_ su tarjeta de crédito para pagar los arreglos del desastre (literal) que se había tornado aquella suite presidencial de hotel. Y por ese aparente cadáver que descansaba entre las mugrosas sábanas de la cama, casi escondido de tu vista.

—Hm... Mamá deberá averiguar cuánto cuesta el cuerpo de un presentador de reality show —recordaste en voz alta, _porque ya habías hecho suficiente_ _,_ _¿verdad?_

Después del esfuerzo al negar una propuesta _que no terminaste de entender_ —cosa que, igualmente, salió con naturalidad _y no sólo por algún capricho de hacerte la difícil frente a cualquier ser del sexo opuesto_ — y del posterior arrebato ciego que te llevó a golpearlo en la cabeza con una lámpara, _fuese por alguna actividad ilícita precedente o no_... Sabías que había algo más, aunque no terminabas de recordar que era, probablemente, por el golpe que también sufriste en ese momento, por más de que el punzante dolor de la herida —aún abierta— no fuese lo que te lo hiciera notar _en primer lugar._

Aterrada al notar el caliente líquido carmesí que manchó por completo la mano con la que intentabas peinar distraídamente tu enredado cabello, sentiste las piernas temblar a la rara par de la incapacidad de gritar y llamar a quien fuese.

 _¿Qué se suponía que había pasado? ¿Las vacas se vengaban contigo por su consumo… de diversas formas?_ Podría ser una excusa ridícula, pero funcionaba para ti, como cualquier otra cosa con la que no tuvieras que esforzarte _en exceso_. Sólo… mandarías a alguien a averiguarlo, o mandarías a tu madre a averiguarlo, _¿bien?_ Cuando la jaqueca cesase, tu vista dejara de nublarse cada ocho segundos y el corazón dejase de golpear con tanta fuerza y pesadez. Si tuvieses algo de fuerza, eso te empezaría a sacar de quicio y no dejarías de hablar sobre eso hasta que se detuviese…

Ah; también tenías que considerar a Kelly si es que lograbas llegar al hospital a tiempo, pero... ese era sólo un mínimo detalle a tener en cuenta _, ¿no, Taylor?_ Tal vez _papi_ o _mami_ podrían comportarte una vida nueva mientras una camioneta llena de periodistas o una ruidosa ambulancia (lo que fuese primero) terminaba de aproximarse al estacionamiento del hotel. Un auto policial, repleto de fiscales dispuestos a interrogarte, sólo sería más que insoportable.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto!**_

 **Ya di la excusa del por qué fue Taylor y... el por qué se supone que el otro elegido _se supone que fue Don_ se limita a que... well. it's obvious (?) aunque no fue sólo por ello 9v9 (?).**

 **Dejaré de decir mis típicas estupideces y desearé que esto haya gustado, al menos, un poco :'D ya que, otro capítulo con un plot 'siniestro' estaría en camino, sea renombrando este fic o subiéndolo independientemente para ver si así el fandom se extiende un poco más (como en los viejos tiempos xD).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir, ¡hasta la próxima~! ¡Ciao-Ciao! _¡ & Grazie por leer~!_**


End file.
